You've fallen for me
by Mayumi Fujika
Summary: no summary,ini fic pertama NaruSasu dari author
1. Chapter 1

**You've fallen for me  
**

**N*S**

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing : *SasuNaru or NaruSasu

Disclaimer :* Saya sedang tidak belajar menjadi seorang palagiat jadi saya hanya mau bilang bahwa Naruto Punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, Shonen-ai, and Out Of Characters (OOC) dan ketidak jelasan lainya.

**_HAPPY READING !_**

* * *

**_Someone POV._**

Beruntung, adakah kata itu didalam kamus hidup kalian ?. jika memang ada tolong beritahukan aku bagaimana rasanya bisa memiliki sebuah keberuntungan. Paling tidak aku membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban dan sedikit keberuntungan saat ini. Saat di mana aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku yang terpendam pada seorang pemuda yang aku sukai.

Mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah seandainya aku seorang gadis yang berpenampilan cantik dan menarik, yang setidaknya memiliki sedikit modal percaya diri berharap cintaku akan di terima oleh pujaan hati. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak seperti itu.

Tidak percaya...?, tengoklah penampilanku saat ini bisa dikatakan penampilaku jauh dari kata modis, dengan kacamata super tebal rambut yang kusisir rapih dengan tambahan _gel_ rambut yang membuat rambutku tampak _klimis_, dan ditambah dengan setumbuk buku pelajaran yang selau aku bawa ke mana-mana, selain itu gaya berpakaianku juga dikatakan kuno oleh semua orang.

Tapi, dengan penampilan yang seperti itu bukan berarti aku anak yang pintar dan selalu mendapat rangking satu di kelas, justru sebaliknya, _Intelligence Quotient_-ku rendah aku harus belajar 10 kali lipat lebih keras dari pada orang lain hanya untuk menyerap satu materi mata pelajaran saja.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Oleh sebab itu wajar'kan jika aku bukan termasuk orang yang memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi untuk menyatakan persaanku kepada pemuda itu yang _**Notabene**_ memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan jauh diatasku.

Dan yang paling penting aku adalah seorang anak **laki-laki**.

Tidak, kalian tidak salah mendengar dan jangan repot-repot untuk konsultasi ke dokter THT, karena semua yang kalian dengar itu benar. Satu lagi kenyataan yang menohok-ku dan membuat ku semakin mengalami krisis percaya diri hingga stadum akhir.

Aku adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa dikatakan _gay_ sepenuhnya. Memcoba mengelak'kah?. Tidak, aku sedang tidak melalukan itu sekarang, aku bisa mengatakan diriku tidaklah _gay_ sepenuhnya karena hanya padanyalah aku bisa merasakan persaan yang seperti ini, hanya pada dirinya tidak dengan pemuda lain. Aku tidak tau apa istilahnya... adalah yang tau tolong jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku tapi yang jelas aku tulus menyayanginya. Perasaan ini tumbuh sejak kami berdua masih sama-sama di bangku sekolah dasar. Uchiha Sasuke seandainya kau tau.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang manatap pemuda itu, dari kejauhan tentunya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk sendirian sembari membaca ... em... mungkin sebuah novel. Entahlah. yang jelas jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya sekarang ia tampak sedang sangat santai. Wajarlah aku tau ia tipe orang yang suka akan ketenangan dan aku juga tau kalau dia suka menyendiri di belakang sekolah pada saat jam sekolah sudah habis seperti sekarang.

Jika sudah begitu ia akan beranjak pulang jika langit yang biru itu sudah berganti warna menjadi jingga.

Dan kebiasaannya itu hampir ia lakukan setiap hari. Kenapa setiap hari, tidak'kah ia akan membuat orang tuanya khawatir...? pada awalnya pertanyaan itu muncul di benakku, namun seiring berjalannya waktu kini aku tau satu hal, ketika ia mengucapkan '_Tadaima'_ ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah kata yang manis '_Okairi, Sasuke kau sudah pulang..?_' tidak akan ada. Karna ia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemennya.

Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Mereka meninggal karna di bunuh, dan yang lebih ironis lagi kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang sudah menghilang entah kemana dan masih menjadi buronan. Dan semenjak itulah sasuke menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin dan pendiam padahal dulu sasuke adalah pemuda yang ramah dan sangat manis.

Kalian jangan heran kenapa aku mengetahui tentang sasuke begitu dalam, bukankah sudah aku katakan sejak awal aku mengenal sasuke sudah semenjak 11 tahun yang lalu saat kami masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kami memang sama sekali tidak dekat kami hanya mengetahui nama masing – masing karena dari SD hingga sekarang kami kelas 1 SMA kami memang selalu satu kelas. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa padahal aku begitu bodoh tapi aku selalu satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Mungkin juga ini yang namanya keberuntungan hehe...

Terlalu banyak mendengar kisah tentangnya membuat ku penasaran akan dirinya dan setelah aku mengetahui segala hal tentangnya entah kenapa timbul sebuah persaan yang berbeda sebuah persaan yang aku tau sebagai cinta.

mungkin kalian berfikir tidakkah persaan yang ku miliki ini hanya sebatas dari rasa kasihan..? mengingat masa hidupnya yang kelam itu. pada awalnya pun aku berfikir demikian, namun apakan sebuah perasan yang hanya beralaskan kata kasihan, akan begitu sesakit ini... ? sakit saat aku melihatnya menangis secara diam - dian dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesediahanya itu di balik topeng dinginnya. dan tau jawaban final yang aku dapat adalah TIDAK!.

Aku jatuh cinta pada ketegarannya. seseorang yang tidak pernah menangis di hadapan orang lain seseorang yang menutupi kesedihanya seorang diri dibalik topengnya yang begitu dingin. Seseorang yang sama sepertiku. Sama...? ya sama aku juga merasakan persaan itu. Aku juga tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, aku adalah seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil. Aku tidak tau siapa kedua orang tuaku dan aku juga tidak tau apakah aku memiliki keluraga atau tidak. Tapi aku masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengannya karena aku masih memiliki Iruka-_sensei_ yang sudah aku anggap seperti ayahku sendiri.

Aku tidak memiliki kenangan dengan orang tuaku, sama sekali. Karena itu aku merasa masih lebih baik dibandingkan dengan sasuke yang memiliki banyak kenangan dengan keluarganya. Sehingga ia begitu sakit dengan keadaan yang menimpanya. Bukankah lebih baik tidak tau dan tidak memiliki dibandingkan dengan yang memiliki tetapi akhirnya direnggut secara paksa dari sisi kita. Hal itu tentu sangat menyakitkan.

_**End Someone POV**_

.

.

.

Masih ditempat yang sama pemuda berrambut kuning itu tetap berdiri diam, ia tidak kunjung melaksanakan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda yang saat ini tengah duduk santai di halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu hanya menarik dan menghelakan nafasnya 'kenapa hanya untuk menyatakan cinta saja sesulit ini' batin pemuda itu. Sudah terlalu lama pemuda itu memendam perasaannya namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia berniat untuk menyatakanya.

Ia kemudian menundukan wajahnya, ia merasa semua ini akan jadi percuma mengingat pemuda yang di sukainya itu adalah orang yang juga di sukai banyak gadis, selama ini sudah banyak gadis yang mencoba peruntungan dengan menyatakan perasaann mereka terhadap pemuda Uchiha itu namun tidak ada satupun yang ia terima kebanyakan dari mereka akan kembali dengan wajah yang muram dengan kata lain mereka di tolak mentah-mentah.

Yang perempuan saja di tolak apalagi dia yang _notabene_ adalah seorang laki-laki tulen. kemungkinannya nol persen!.

"Hah..." sekali lagi pemuda bermata _Blue Shapire_ yang tertutup kacamata tebal itu menghela nafas

"Mungkin sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat," Bisiknya 'aku tidak mau merusak wajah tenang itu dengan segurat emosi, aku tau kau paling tidak suka diinterupsi jika sedang melakukan hal yang kau sukai' batin si pemuda kemudian.

Baiklah sudah diputuskan bahwa ia tidakakan menyatakan persaannya itu sekarang mungkin besok atau kapan.

Pemuda itu kemudian merogoh sesuatu di tasnya dan meletakan sesuatu itu di lantai.

"Hari ini cuaca begitu dingin, aku takut kau terkena flu" ucapnya sembari meletakkan barang yang ternyata adalah sebuah minuman botol rasa jahe itu ke atas lantai "pulanglah sebelum turuh hujan Sasuke" ucapnya sembari memandang ke arah sasuke dengan pandangan penuh kasih.

Cuaca memang sedang mendung saat itu. Angin juga berhembus cukup kencang membawa uap-uap embun yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan turuh hujan. Dengan perlahan Naruto membalikan badannya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam sasuke yang sudah mulai memanjang. Helaian rambut yang terbang sampai mengenai matanya membuatnya tersadar dari konsentrasi membaca bukunya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah atas.

"Hn...sudah senja rupanya... apakah akan turun hujan.?" Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia lantas menutup bukunya dan mulai memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Tidak hanya itu ia juga mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam tasnya itu.

Sejenak ia pandangi jaket yang berwarna orange bercampur hitam itu. Dan sekedar iseng ia menghirup aroma orange yang menguar dari dalamnya. Aroma buah bukanlah aroma vaforit sasuke dan warna orange yang mencolok juga bukan merupakan warna kesukaannya. Semua hal yang berbau sasuke cenderung gelap seperti keperibadiannya yang juga misterius. Tapi untuk yang satu ini jelas merupakan sebuah pengecualian.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mengenakan jaket itu yang kelihatanya 'sedikit' kebesaran untuknya. Segera setelah berdiri dan mengancingkan jaketnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat ia mengambil tasnya yang masih teronggok di lantai. Ia akan pulang sekarang.

Saat ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan baru berberapa langkah ia berhenti. Ia menatap sesuatu yang masih cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sesuatu yang sepertinya sebuah botol berwarna hijau. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya dan tanpa ragu ia mendekati sebuah benda yang tampak mencurigakan baginya.

"Apa lagi sekarang..?" gumamnya setelah ia sampai di depan benda yang tergeletak 'anggun' diatas lantai. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun seperti pada awalnya, sasuke segera mengambil botol itu dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Selanjutnya ia melenggang pergi dengan tenang.

.

.

.

_jreeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_'ah... _memang dasar sial henapa hujan malah turun di saat seperti ini' runtuk seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berlari memcoba menembus hujan yang turun lumayan deras, ia berlari dengan menggunakan tas sebagai payung nya sial juga ia tidak membawa payung di cuaca mendung seperti saat ini.

beruntung ia sudah cukup dekat dengan lokasi halte bis.

"ah... itu bis nya jangan sampai aku ketinggalan bis" gumamnya sambil berlari semakin kencang. akhirnya dengan sedikit usaha keras ia berhasil masuk ke dalam bis yang sudah hambir jalan itu.

"fiuh lega rasanya" gumamnya setelah ia duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong di bis itu.

ketika bis sudah mulai melaju lagi dengan iseng naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela bis dan sayub-sayub ia melihat ada figura yang sepertinya tengah berlari mengejar bis ini juga.

"paman bisa berhenti sepertinya ada yang mau naik" pinta naruto kepada supir bis itu

"wah tidak bisa nak, hujannya sudah semakin deras, jika berhenti di sini akan mengganggu lalulintas" jawab si supir bis.

"hemmmm." naruto hanya menggumam maklum, ia kembali mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah orang yang masih kehujanan di luar sana 'gigih sekali dia' batin naruto yang masih dapat melihat orang itu yang masih saja mengejar bis yang ia naiki ini.

'eh tunggu dulu, bukankah itu sasuke. iya benar' batin naruto setelah baru menyadari siapa pemuda yang kehujanan di luar itu.

"paman pelankan bisnya.!" seru naruto ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju pintu bis yang mulai mengurangi kecepatan lajunya itu

dan tanpa berkata apapun ia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan membawa sasuke masuk kedalam bis yang masih melaju itu

'hub' dengan gerakan yang mulus naruto menangkap tubuh sasuke ke pelukanya saat pemuda berkulit bak pualam itu melompat ke dalam bis menyambut uluran tanganya.

'hening...'

tiba tiba suasana menjadi kaku saat naruto menyadari posisinya dengan sasuke saat ini yang mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berada di bis. tidak mau membuat sasuke malu naruto segera melepas pelukanya dengan sasuke

"eh... gomen" ucapnya kikuk dan hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari sasuke. ia pun segera berbalik dan memilih untuk berdiri dan berpegangan pada pegangan yang ada di bis itu rasanya tidak enak bukan jika kita harus duduk sementara ada orang lain yang berdiri. naruto maju sedikit melewati kursi yang kosong yang sengaja ia belakangi berharap agar sasuke saja yang mau mendudukinya.

...

lama naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menoleh ke belakang rasanya malu sekali menatap sasuke yang sekarang mungkin sudah duduk di kursinya tadi.

"nak kenapa kamu tidak duduk kembali di kursi ini" ucap seorang bibik bibik yang sedang memangku putrinya kepada naruto bibik itu duduk di samping kursi kosong itu.

'loh kok' merasa ia yang di tanyai naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati kursi itu kosong. dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ia melihat sasuke juga berdiri tepat di belakangnya ia menunduk memandang lantai bis.

"oh a... terima kasih bik biar adik kecil saja yang duduk di sutu" ucap naruto akhirnya

naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti ia sengaja menyediakan kursi itu untuk nya tapi kenapa sasuke malah memilih untuk berdiri. dan kenapa juga harus tepat berada id belakanganya membuat naruto sulit bernafas saja.

keadaan kembali menjadi hening 'sungguh tidak di sangka karena hujan ia harus satu bis dengan pemuda ini padahal biasanya naruto akan sebisa mungkin mendahului sasuke'

batinnya miris.

"terima kasih" sebuah suara yang sangat lirih ditangkap oleh gendang telinga naruto sebuah suara yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya yang berada dekat dengan si empunya suara.

naruto pun menoleh

'tidak mungkin' naruto mengorek kupingnya suara itu, ucapan itu jelas dari sasuke tapi masa sih seumur hidup naruto tidak pernah mendengar pemuda itu mengucapkan kata sakral berupa 'terima kasih' kepada siapaun

"hah..?" naruto mencoba memastikan

'huh...' namun yang ia dapat hanya sebuah dengusan kesal sasuke yang kini memandang ke arah samping seolah berata "_no replay_".

namun dengan itu naruto sudah tau bahwa yang ia dengar itu bukan hanya halusinasinya saja.

'sama-sama' naruto hanya mampu mengucapkan kata itu dalam batinnya.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima.._." ucap sasuke setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya, meskipun tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menjawab kebiasaan itu tetap ia lakukan. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa sendirian.

Segera setelah ia memasuki kamarnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang letih ke atas kasur sembari mengeratkan pelukannya kepada jaket yang masih ia kenakan, bersikap seolah-olah ia memeluk si pemilik jaket yang entah tidak ia ketahui siapa. Tapi kemudian sasuke teringat dengan sesuatu 'botol itu'. Sasuke segera menyambar tasnya dan merogoh isi di dalamnya.

Ia mengambil botol berisi minuman itu dan memandangnya sejenak masih dengan posisi tertidur di aras kasur

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah meninggalkan surat atau apapun saat memberikan semua ini untukku" bisiknya. Sasuke kemudian bangun dari acara merebahnya ia berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya dan menarik lacinya yang berisi barang-barang yang tertata dengan rapih di sana, seperti payung, Syal, topi, buku, obat, dan lain-lain. Semua barang itu adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui siapa seperti halnya jaket dan minuman ini. Jaket orange itu sendiri pun ia dapat kemarin saat cuaca sedang dingin sekali.

Orang itu seolah tau apa yang sasuke betuhkan sesuatu hal yang sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu perdulikan. Dan semua itu di berikan dan ia temukan selalu di tempat yang sama meski tidak pernah ada pesan atau surat bersama dengan barang-barang itu tapi ia tau, semua itu diberikan untuk dirinya dan yang pasti pemberinya juga merupakan orang yang sama.

Meski tipis bahkan terlalu tipis ada seguarat senyum yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda tampan itu, dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia selalu berharap

'Siapapun dirimu kuharap kau tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan itu semua untukku, setidaknya sampai aku tau siapa kamu sebenarnya'.

.

.

.

You've fallen for me

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ini satu lagi fic abal dari saya jangan pernah bosan ya... untuk membaca. saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau mebaca dan mereview.

akhir kata

_** I will be faithful and wait for the reviews of your flame...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : special thank to  
**

Ayakira

Queen The Reaper

KaZu fujoSHIper LoVe ItaKyuu

Rin Miharu-Uzu

ZukaBaka

Lonely'Strawberry

mugiwara eimi

yakana

* * *

**You've fallen for me**

**N*S / S*N  
**

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

* * *

Pairing : *SasuNaru or NaruSasu

Disclaimer :* Saya sedang tidak belajar menjadi seorang palagiat jadi saya hanya mau bilang bahwa Naruto Punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, Shonen-ai, and Out Of Characters (OOC) dan ketidak jelasan lainya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_HAPPY READING !_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.  
**_

* * *

Suasana pagi ini masih tampak begitu lengang hanya ada suara-suara dari hembusan angin dan burung yang nampak berkicau dengan riangnya namun kicauan indah itu seolah tidak bisa membunuh suasana sepi yang mendominasi dan terasa begitu nyaman bagi seorang, sepi seolah sudah menajadi teman abadi bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke

Pemuda berkulit putih bagai batu pualam itu dengan tenangnya melanggangkan kaki jenjangnya dengan santai melewati koridor menuju kearah taman belakang sekolah tempat favoritnya,

sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dari semua rutinitas melelahkannya sebagai siswa, sebuah tempat di mana ia selalu bisa menemukan kebahagiaan kecil dari seseorang meskipun tidak ia ketahui siapa.

Tapi bukankah ini masih pagi? bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuknya datang ke tempat itu, lalu kenapa?

Sesaat lagi pertanyaan itu akan segera terjawab ketika pemuda itu sudah sampai di tempat tujuanya, yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya diam dan memandang ke sekelilingnya dimana hanya ada pemandangan berupa bukit kecil di belakang sekolah

seulas senyum yang sangat tipis terlukis indah di wajah tampannya, perlahan ia dudukan tubuhnya di lantai dan bersandar ke dinding yang persis berada di belakangnya

"Hari ini mungkin aku tidak akan kemari…aku dapat wawancara kerja, jadi aku harus pulang cepat… jangan menungguku"

gumamnya yang entah kepada siapa, namun bagi dirinya perkataan itu jelas hanya ia tujukan untuk '_**dia**_' seseorang yang bagaikan bayangan telah menemani kesendirianya tanpa sadar. Seseorang yang sebenarnya telah membuat ia tidak benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini, dan sadar atau tidak Sasuke telah mengakui keberadaan orang itu di dalam hidupnya dan berharap suatu saat orang itu akan menunjukan jati dirinya.

Selama berberapa saat Sasuke tetap termenung diam di tempat itu sampai ia mulai merasakan kesunyian sudah tidak lagi menjadi miliknya sendiri. Samar-samar ia mendengar ada suara hentakan kaki yang sangat lembut menghambur dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Mengernyitkan dahi, Sasuke memandang kearah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya

"Huh… pantas saja" gumamnya waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul 07.30 a.m ini adalah waktu yang umum untuk siswa _Shinobi High School_ untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan Sasuke-pun begitu ia tidak mau ditambahkan ke daftar hitam siswa hanya karena terlambat masuk kedalam kelas

Dengan berat hati ia mulai beranjak dari tempat yang paling istimewa baginya, sedikit menghela nafas ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, sesekali ia mendapat sapaan dan sekedar ucapan selamat pagi dari teman-temannya

Ah.. ralat, sebenarnya bukan sedikit tapi hampir semua yang menjumpai dirinya pasti akan menyapanya. Maklumlah ia adalah siswa yang sangat popular di sekolah ini namun bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke hal itu bukanlah sebuah keistimewaan sehingga ia harus bersikap sombong dan mengacuhkan sapaan mereka, ia tetap membalasnya meski hanya sekedar membalas dengan gumaman _'Hn'_ yang hanya dirinya sendirilah yang tau maknanya.

Lama berjalan hingga tanpa di sadari ia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya dan tanpa ragu ia langsung masuk dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di pojok dekat dengan jendela, selain di taman belakang sekolah tempat duduknya di kelas ini juga merupakan tempat favoritnya, jangan tanyakan dia di sana duduk dengan siapa karena jawabanya adalah tidak ada, sekalipun Uchiha sasuke adalah seseorang yang sangat popular bukan berarti ada yang mau duduk sebangku denganya, kenapa begitu?

Jawabanya simple saja.

Takut, ya mereka semua takut terhadap seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih sang Uchiha dan bagi siapa saja yang berani mendekati Sasuke maka akan berurusan dengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Brak…!"

"Yunhuuuu….Sasuke-_kun_"

Sesosok mahluk? Dengan surai yang berwarna pink mencolok tiba-tiba saja datang sambil menggebrak pintu ruang kelas sasuke, kedatangan gadis itu seseungguhnya merupakan momok paling menakutkan bagi kelas itu pasalnya Haruno Sakura yang merupakan gadis tercantik di sekolah itu sekaligus gadis paling kejam yang tidak akan segan melakukan _bullying_ terhadap siapa saja terutama gadis yang berani mendekati pujaan hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Diam, seisi kelas yang tadinya begitu bising kini berubah menjadi sunyi senyap kerana kedatangan gais itu, tidak ada satupun anak berani menegur dia mereka semua masih mencari aman dengan tidak berurusn dengan anak dari pemilik _Shinobi High School_ ini jika mereka tidak ingin di depak secara tidak hormat dari sekolah ini

Dengan gaya yang angkuh Sakura Haruno nama gadis itu mendekat kerah bangku Sasuke dan mulai melancarkan aksinya menggoda sang Uchiha

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun_" mulainya dengan gaya yang centil

"_Hn_" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, mendengar jawaban yang ala kadarnya dari sang pujaan hati membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, gadis itu lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak perduli sekalipun saat ini Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

"Apa yang kau lakukan?... menjauh dariku" ujar Sasuke sembari menghembaskan tangan Sakura yang bahkan belum sempat menyentuh lengannya

"Ck… Sasuke. kenapa sih kamu selalu bersikap dingin padaku?... memang apa kurangnya aku hah?" rengek Sakura

Samar-samar terdengar bisik-bisik mentertawakan dari teman-teman satu kelas Sasuke, mereka mentertawakan Sakura yang di tolak mentah-mentah (lagi) oleh Sasuke

"Brisik…!" seru Sasuke kepada gadis itu "jangan merusak _mood_-ku ini masih pagi, Sakura" ujar Sasuke lagi

Mendengar jawaban sadis dari Sasuke, Sakura hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut

Aneh… sebenarnya kurang apa dirinya, dia cantik, pintar dan dari keluarga kaya, hampir semua pemuda yang ada di sekolah itu mengejar dirinya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke yang _notebene _adalah pemuda yang diukai Sakura justru sebaliknya

Dengan perasaan yang kecewa Sakura akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu, _'selalu seperti ini kapan Sasuke-kun mau membuka hatinya untukku'_ batin Sakura kecewa.

Dengan perasan yang sedih gadis itu keluar dari kelas Sasuke sambil menundukan wajahnya, namun tiba-tiba tepat di depan pintu ada seseorang yang menjegalnya dengan tangan kirinya menghalangi jalan Sakura, sontak hal itu membuat gadis itu naik pitam dan hendak memarahi orang itu yang dengan seenaknya menghalangi jalan sakura _'tidak tau apa kalau suasana hati ku sedang tidak baik!'_batin Sakura siap memarahi orang itu

Namun ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, bukan seseorang yang ia dapati, melainkan sesuatu benda yang Sakura sangat gemari

Benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna-warni dan berasa sangt manis, Sakura menelusuri sosok tangan berwarna _Tan_ yang dilapisi Gakuran hitam yang memegang benda itu

"Naruto…" gumam Sakura kemudian

Senyum lima jari sangat nampak dari pemuda yang terkenal culun itu, Naruto, ya orang itu adalah Naruto seseorang yang selalu dengan sengaja membawakan makanan yang paling di sukai Sakura, seseorang yang paling tidak bisa di benci oleh gadis itu, dia adalah Naruto, sahabatnya

Tidak menyangka kan? Tapi memang begitu adanya Naruto merupakan sahabat satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Sakura, sahabat yang akan selalu ada untuknya termasuk di saat ia sedang patah hati karena di tolak Sasuke, seperti saat ini

"Kau datang bukan di saat yang tepat!" dengus Sakura sambil merebut permen lollipop dari tangan Naruto

"Ada apa? Masih pagi sudah cemberut begitu nanti tidak cantik lagi loh"canda Naruto

"…lagi pula, Sedang apa kau berda di kelasku?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Kau tau alasannya…" jawab Sakura menggantung, sambil memandang ke dalam kelas kerah pemuda emo yang kini tengah dudk sembari memandang keluar jendela, dan Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura

'_Sasuke…'_ batin Naruto, sedikit senyum terkembang di bibir pemuda itu ketika ia memadang kerah Sasuke, entah karena sahabat atau apa ia dan Sakura mengang mempunyai selera yang sama

"Ada apa lagi…? apa di menolakmu lagi" Tanya Naruto, dan hanya mendapat senyuman miris dari Sakura

"Kadang aku berfikir… kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu saja ya, Naruto." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba memecah lamunan Naruto, ia lantas menoleh kerah Sakura

"Hn.. kenapa begitu?"

"Jelas kan?...kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dia, kau selalu ada untukku, tapi aku malah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan aku sama sekali" sesal Sakura, masih tetap menatap Sasuke, namun sesaat kemudian ia menoleh kearah Naruto saat mendengar pemuda itu tertawa

"Hph...haha"

"Ada apa, apanya yang lucu?!" ujar Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya

"Ucapanmu itu yang lucu…" jawab Naruto, sesaat setelah ia menghentikan tawanya Naruto kembali memandang kerah Sasuke

"Sayang sekali, kita memang tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, kita tidak bisa menentukan itu Sakura… itu, diluar kuasa kita" ucap Naruto lagi

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa pandangan pemuda itu terhadap Sasuke selalu berbeda dengan pandangan ketika Naruto melihatnya atau teman-temanya yang lain

"Kamu perlu tau satu hal, cinta tidak harus saling memiliki… kadang kau juga sudah menjadi orang yang bahagia jika hanya melihat senyumnya saja… memandanginya dari jauh sudah membuat hatimu senang" sambung Naruto

sejujurnya Naruto ingin tertawa kepada dirinya sendiri karena kata-katanya, karena ini dirinya sekali.

"Kau benar Naruto, Tapi…. Aku akan tetap mencobanya" ujar Sakura seketika membuayarkan lamunan Naruto

"Hn… itu bagus. Berjuanglah kerena kamu lebih punya kesempatan dibandingkan yang lain" ujar Naruto menyemangati sahabatnya "Sudah hampir jam masuk, kembalilah ke kelasmu Sakura"

Ujar Naruto mengacak surai pink itu sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung diam di depan pintu kelas

Sepeninggal Naruto Sakura masih saja mematung di depan pintu kelas satahabatnya itu, pandangan matanya kini bukan lagi tertuju kepada Sasuke melainkan kepada pemuda ceria berrambuit pirang itu

'_Bukan hanya kali ini saja Naruto… aku mungkin tidak peka, tapi aku juga tidak buta untuk bisa melihat kejanggalan tatapan matamu untuk dia, karena… itu terlihat begitu jelas' _

Batin Sakura, tidak di pungkiri lagi sudah sejak lama Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto terutama saat ia mulai membicarakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke

Naruto yang pada awalnya ceria, seketika akan merubah raut wajahnya jika sedikit saja Sakura menyenggol nama Sasuke, raut wajah yang terlihat…. Entahlah, Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Masih dengan menatap lekat Naruto entah sadar atau tidak Sakura menggenggam kuat stik lolipopnya, sangat kuat seolah mengekpresikan suasana hatinya terhadap pemuda itu sekarang

Hingga berberapa saat kemudian

'_Krakk!' _patah, stik itu patah menjadi dua bagian…

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda kini tengah menghentak-hentakkan kan kakinya kesal di lantai koridor sekolah itu, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengumpatkan kata-kata kesal untuk seseorang, ia tidak perduli meski di koridor itu tidak hanya ada dia sendiri, namun juga ada 4 orang lain yang turut berdiri jenuh di tempat itu.

"Ck…kemana sih dia?" gumam salah seorang diantaranya meski menggumam dengan nada kesal tapi suaranya tetap terdengar tenang

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi..?" sahut yang lain, pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Naruto

"Kau fikir kita sudah menunggu berapa lama, memang dia fikir dia siapa… seenknya membuat kita mengunggu" semprot pemuda yang bertubuh paling kecil diantara semuanya

"Ck.. mendokusei"

Tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut merah yang sejak awal tidak mengeluarkan suarnya sama sekali, kini memicingkan matanya melihat kerah ujung koridor, di sana mulai terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emo yang sedang mereka semua tunggu

"Dia di sana" ucapnya, membuat keempat orang lainya menoleh kerah pandangan Gaara

"Dari mana saja kau Sasuke? Kau kan tau kita semua harus berkumpul di sini"

Ujar Neji yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok mereka, ya mereka Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sikamaru dan Kiba baru saja mendapatkan 'titah mulia' dari guru mereka tercinta Hatake Kakashi untuk menjadi satu kelompok untuk mengerakan mata pelajaran yang diampu oleh guru yang suka membaca buku mesum tersebut

"Gomen" jawabnya singkat

"Baiklah karena Sasuke sudah datang… kita akan mulai membiacarakan cara kerja kelompok kita, dan aku akan membagi kelompok kita lagi menajdi 3" ujar Neji

"Tunggu sebentar… kenapa harus di bagi menjadi 3 lagi" sanggah Kiba

"Tentu saja akan lebih efektif jika kita menggali informasi dengan cara berpencar, dan kau Kiba kerena kau yang selalu paling banyak protes, maka kau aku kelompokkan dengan Sikamaru" ujar Neji tegas

"Apa.. tunggu dulu, kenapa kau kelompokkan aku dengan si pemalas ini!" Protes kiba lagi sedangkan yang lain hanya memutar mata

"Kau mau tau alasanya, pertama jika kau ku kelompokkan dengan Naruto. Maaf, kalian sama-sama bodoh aku yakin kalian tidak akan dapat hasil, jika dengan Sasuke mungkin kau akan kembali ke kelompok kita sudah menjadi mayat, dan jika kau dengan Gaara….. maaf, tapi Gaara akan satu kelompok denganku"

Ujar Neji menjelaskan dengan cukup panjang lebar, tapi kenapa ia sendiri ngotot mau satu kelompok dengan Gaara… itu sebuah misteri

'_Tapi jika mengutip dari keterangan Neji barusan itu berarti AKU SEKELOMPOK DENGAN SASUKE!_'batin Naruto histeris

"Dan karena kita harus mengumpulkan informasi sepuluh perusahaan dan kita hanya diberi waktu satu minggu. Maka aku putuskan pencarian dimulai hari ini" tegas Neji kemudian

"Tapi…" Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela "Aku, tidak bisaj ika harus hari ini" ujarnya

"Kenapa… apa kau ada urusan? Jika tidak mendesak maka abaikan saja"

"Tidak bisa…" ujar sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Jika kau tidak bisa menunjukan alasanya, maka kami tidak mau tau, kurasa kau sudah tau kan siapa yang akan satu kelompok dengamu" tegas Neji, kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain

…

Sasuke hanya menatap diam kepergian rekan satu kelompoknya, dan tanpa peduli ada Naruto di sampinya ia meninggalkan tempat itu

"Eh… Sasuke kau mau kemana, bukankah kita harus mengerjakan tugas sekarang" ujar Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke

"Aku tidaK bisa… kau lakukan saja sendiri" jawab Sasuke

"Ha… mana bisa begitu.. kau kan tau aku tidak pintar, bagaimana kalau aku salah biacar nanti"

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan tersesat, pergilah aku sibuk…"

"Menang kau sibuk apa?, aku akan menunggumu" Ujar Naruto tetap gigih

Sasuke yang mulai merasa kesal menghentikan jalanya dan menoleh kerah Naruto

"Aku harus bekerja, dan aku mungkin akan pulang malam" jawab Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto sempat terpaku dan hanya berdiri diam, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar Sasuke, setelah dekat dengan pemuda itu Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke agar sasuke menghadap padanya

"tidak apa-apa aku akan tetap menunggumu..." ujarnya pelan, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendapatkan reaksi tak terduga dari Naruto , hanya bisa diam membisu dan menatap lekat pemuda itu

"Terserah kau saja..." jawab sasuke masih dengan nada angkuhnya dan kembali meninggalkan Naruto di belakang

dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui kini Naruto tengah tersenyum tulus kerahnya, memandang punggung lebar Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Sakura

ya... tanpa keduanya Sadari pula kini sepasang mata emerald itu tengah melihat kerah keduanya dari balik kejauhan...

_'kau boleh mengambil semuanya dariku... tapi tidak dengan dia'_ batin Sakura yang ditujukan untuk salah seorang diantara mereka

* * *

.

.

You've fallen for me

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

maaf atas keterlambatan up-det-nya. jika masih berkenan dengan fic ini silahkan beri review, jika masih pada ingat.. jika sudah lupa silahkan di baca lagi dari awal *plakkkk

akhir kata

_**I will be faithful and wait for the reviews of your flame...**_


End file.
